


Three Way Fantasy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon fantasizes.  Pretty simple, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Way Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Sex for sex sake, folks. For Amy as always. AJSBAS

 

## Three Way Fantasy

by Jayd

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its characters are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. No money made. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Simon Banks sat back at his desk, sipping coffee. The day had been a long one, exhaustive, but ultimately fruitful. Once again, Jim Ellison and his intrepid sidekick Blair Sandburg, had broken another case. The two worked together like a well-tuned engine, Jim with his enhanced senses and Sandburg...well, the kid's knowledge and intelligence seemed once more to be without limits. And the two looked real good together as well.

Simon frowned. Where had that thought come from?

He tried to go back to his paperwork, several reports yet to be turned in before the day was finished. But Simon couldn't push that last thought from his mind.

Be honest with yourself, Banks. You've thought about Jim and Blair lots of times. Wondered if anything was going on between them. Wishing you could watch. Wishing you could be a part of that little orgy fest.

Stop it, Simon ordered himself. Cut it out now. This is not the time or place to start one of "those" fantasies. You've got paperwork to finish. You've got reports to file. You've got no where to go and no one to go home to so why not indulge?

Damn! He couldn't even convince himself.

Watching through the half-opened blinds to the bullpen beyond, Simon could see Ellison and Sandburg laughing about something, leaning into each other. Blair sat on the edge of Jim's desk and Jim's tall frame stood over his partner, making Blair tilt his head back. Those dark curls flowed down over a red and black flannel shirt and Simon could see Blair gazing up, smiling adoringly at Jim.

Oh boy, Banks. The kid is hot. You know it. Everyone knows it. But does Jim?

He watched again, Jim's hand reach out to lightly slap Blair up side the head, but the hand seemed to linger, caress Blair's hair then slide to actually touch the young man's cheek. He saw smoke signals going up between those two, electricity crackle and pop around them like a lightning storm.

Simon knew the two men were getting ready to go home, finishing up the last of their latest report, a huge gang bust that had gleaned them hundreds of pounds of uncut cocaine, automatic weapons by the cratefuls and several felons apprehended.

Simon didn't care about that right now so caught up in watching what had to be flirting between his best detective and one consulting anthropologist. Closing his eyes against the enticing sight, Simon let his hand drop down to the bulge in his pants, rubbing his hardening length with a need only visions of Jim and Blair going at it seemed to satisfy.

He imagined Jim taking control, being a little rough with the smaller man, but Blair was strong, knew what he wanted, craved the dominating touch and Simon stepped into his own fantasy to dominate as well.

He imagined Blair's shocked expression, that beautiful face lighting up with a mixture of apprehension and arousal at the thought of two men taking him at once. He thought of Blair's sensuous lips wrapping around his rock hard cock, his hands gripping that abundance of curls, forcing his hardon down that luscious throat.

Oh man, he was so far ahead of himself. He hadn't even gotten them out of their clothes and he already had Blair sucking him off. That wasn't fair to Jim at all.

Simon smiled to himself and wished he had locked the door to his office and pulled the blinds closed before starting this. But he opened his eyes again to see Jim and Blair standing way too close to each other, invading each other's space as usual. And Simon felt his bones melt while his cock only throbbed harder with the need to fuck Blair's pretty little ass while he watched Blair suck Jim Ellison's cock. And Simon was sure Jim must be hung like a horse.

Simon closed his eyes once more and let his mind drift back to the fantasy. Blair would stand there while he and Jim stripped him naked, those blue eyes smoldering, breath heaving in excited fear. And then they'd force Blair to undress them, slow and sensual. Jim would be behind Blair while the anthropologist's hands removed his clothing, Jim guiding Blair along, forcing Blair down to his knees to drag Simon's trousers off. Jim's fist would wind into Blair's hair, encouraging the young man to take Simon's cock, play with his balls, lick them till they dripped with saliva.

Oh boy...back off or you'll come too soon, Simon warned himself. He unzipped his fly and drew out his aching cock, taking a quick glance over to a rack on the wall to make sure he had an extra change of clothing just in case.

He closed his eyes again and in his mind's eye, Simon imagined Jim naked also and looking so damned fine it hurt, pulling Blair up to stand, hand moving clouds of curls away from a slender neck and Jim possessing Blair with lips and teeth and tongue. Blair's eyes would be closed, head back and to the side. And Simon would claim Blair's throat, sucking until purple bruises lined that lovely neck and shoulders. Blair's cock would be hard now, bobbing with need and Simon would reach down, gripping the young man's hard erection and stroke it while Blair moaned and held on to him. But he wouldn't let Blair come right away, just tease Blair until he was begging for mercy.

But Simon would just chuckle low in his throat and force Blair back down to his knees again, turning the young man around so he would face Jim's hard need. And Simon would watch those full lips wrap around Jim Ellison's engorged organ, sinking to the hilt, taking all of that long length into a mouth that ought to be illegal.

And from somewhere, after all it was his fantasy, Simon would get a tube of lube. With slick fingers, Simon would bend down and slide his eager digits into Blair's tight ass. He would hear Blair moan, half in pain, half in pleasure, riding that fine line of ecstasy like the willing victim he was. He'd drive two then three fingers into that tight channel, loosening Blair up, readying the young man for the ride of his life.

He'd draw Blair up to stand, but still bent at the waist, Jim's hands in Blair's hair steadying the smaller man while Blair's delicious mouth sucked and licked Jim's erection like a popsicle.

His own would be more like a fudgesicle, Simon mused with a chuckle.

He would force Blair's feet further apart, positioning for the best angle of entrance. He'd feel Blair stiffen with the knowledge of what was to come, then relax with the knowledge that all was fine, no one would get hurt. It was all for pleasure. Then he'd put the tip of his cock at Blair's opening and shove in with one long hard thrust. Blair's knees would give a little as if about to collapse with the feeling of being filled up by Simon's huge organ, but Simon would circle the young man's waist with strong hands, feel Blair's softened erection fill back out again as they settled into each other.

He could see Jim standing there with Blair's mouth around his cock, hands anchored in that wonderful soft flow of hair. Jim's mouth would be slightly open, eyes closed and head thrown back. The man's hips would be thrusting gently into Blair's mouth, restraining himself and Simon wondered for a brief moment what sex must be like for James Ellison, opening wide those hyperactive senses, feeling the lap of rough tongue across swollen skin, hot breath dancing along tight balls so throbbing they might burst with this need for completion, yet not wanting it to stop, not wanting the sensation to ever end.

How can Jim live day in and day out, night after night with Blair that close to him and not just fuck the kid's brains out? Maybe Jim was.

Simon stroked himself in long slow pulls. He didn't care that if anyone glanced through the window through the half-closed shades they'd see him with his eyes closed and breath ragged and his hands moving below the desk to a familiar rhythm.

Without much effort, Simon moved back to his fantasy, of his cock deep inside of Blair, stroking the smaller man's erection and watching with a hunger those lips sucking Jim. He'd begin to thrust then, almost pulling out of Blair and sliding back in with a gentle thrust at first, then building up to a driving beat that would drive Blair into Jim. And Jim's thrusts into Blair's mouth would pick up as well, the man's moans falling from a mouth gone dry, tongue licking lips and making Simon wish he could kiss Jim's mouth just once, just one time to see what it would be like. He'd pump Blair's cock, slender hips meeting his thrusts with a need of Blair's own, hard slick organ sliding between a tight channel of fingers. And Simon would reach down with the other hand to fondle Blair's tight sack, roll the balls around and squeeze in rhythm with his thrusts.

He imagined Blair coming first, young and ready to pop, coming with a muffled moan and then Jim after, spewing into Blair's mouth and down the man's throat. Jim would make Blair take it all, swallow until all Jim's seed was gone and Blair would lick Jim clean, lapping with a tongue Simon would like to taste.

Then Simon would be free to pound Blair Sandburg hard, push Blair to hands and knees, taking every inch of Simon deep inside that tight, tight ass, squeezing him, Blair's breath heaving, body damp with sweat and tendrils of hair clinging to neck and back-----

Oh god!!

Simon came with a few more quick thrusts into his own hand, still imagining his sword sunk to the hilt in Blair's sheath.

After his breath returned to something akin to normal, Simon cleaned up with a handkerchief and even managed not to mess up his trousers. But the smell of sex permeated the air and Simon sprayed the room with air freshener until even Jim Ellison wouldn't be able to distinguish the scent of cum if he wasn't deliberately trying.

A knock came at the door and Simon tried to put on an innocent expression. Ellison was there when it opened and a brief flux of guilt shot through Simon.

God, what do you expect, Banks? You're fantasizing about the man while he's only twenty feet away from you with only a door and a pane of glass between you.

"Simon, Sandburg and I are about to head home. That okay, sir?"

"Sure. You two deserve it. Great job. Tell Sandburg he did okay today."

Jim smiled with pure pleasure, an almost knowing smile that made Simon nervous. "I'll do that, sir. It'll mean a lot to him. How about stopping by later for a beer...or something?"

"Something?" Simon echoed a question.

"Yeah, Blair and I...well. You know. A celebration...on the bust and all. We'd love to...include you...if you're interested."

Simon's fantasy shot through his brain like a runaway train. But Jim couldn't know anything about that. Could he? No. Just wishful thinking.

"Nah. You two probably would rather party alone." What was he saying?

"You think so, Simon? What makes you say that?" Jim stepped into the room and closed the door behind.

"I...didn't mean anything...." Simon cleared his throat and felt heat rise in his face. Luckily, his coloring made that less than obvious. But Jim would hear his heart rate increase and could see that indeed Jim had noticed. "I just meant...."

Jim's eyebrows rose inquiringly.

"Okay. Okay. Are you and Sandburg doing the horizontal bop together?"

Jim's expression turned amused and the detective moved to Simon's desk and leaned towards him over the pile of paperwork. Simon almost took an involuntary step backwards then stopped himself.

"Would that bother you...sir? Or....?"

"Or...what, Ellison?"

Jim smiled and stood upright again, heading to the door. "You know where we'll be, Simon. If you're interested. Night, sir."

Simon watched Jim close the door and slowly slid back down to sit.

This could not be happening. This was some part of his warped mind punishing him for his thoughts, for involving his subordinates in his fantasy life. He glanced up through the window again to see Jim's arm go around Blair's waist and Blair's do the same around Jim's. Then with one last glance behind, Jim Ellison caught his gaze and winked.

Simon sat for a long time just thinking. Perhaps all Jim was talking about was a beer and a game of cards. Perhaps the words had been innocently spoken or nothing more than a teasing jest at his expense. But perhaps James Ellison had been insinuating far more, offering him an opening. He thought again about Blair and Jim together, thought about him fucking Blair's ass and Jim Ellison's hard cock swallowed by Sandburg's marvelously sensual mouth. And he'd never know if he didn't just go find out. Simon grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and headed out of his office with an indulgent smile.

Maybe...just maybe...fantasies did come true.

End.


End file.
